Wireless communication devices and technologies are becoming ever more prevalent. Wireless communication devices generally transmit and receive communication signals. A signal received by a communication device is processed to recover the transmitted information signal. A receiver in a communication device generally includes filtering, amplifying, demodulating, decoding, and other processing elements. A receiver may include a low noise amplifier (LNA), or a number of LNAs and one or more active and/or passive matching circuits, filtering circuits and switching circuits as part of a receiver “front-end” configured to process one or more communication signals.
One such communication signal may be referred to as an LTE-LAA (licensed assisted access) communication signal. LTE-LAA is a technology that allows an LTE communication device access to unlicensed communication spectrum to complement a licensed access mobile network, such as an LTE network, a 5G network, or another licensed access mobile network. A WLAN communication signal also typically uses unlicensed communication spectrum. Examples of a WLAN signal include WiFi, or other communication signals that use unlicensed communication spectrum in the range of, for example, 5 GHz to 6 GHz.
As wireless communication devices continue to evolve, a single communication device may be configured to process multiple received signals on multiple communication frequencies and at multiple power levels. For example, a communication device may process LTE-LAA communication signals and WLAN communications signals concurrently.